Threshold
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [oneshot] Fire always seemed to bring back the memory... [AkuRoku, Normal POV]


**Disclaim**: I don't own KH/ KH: CoM /KHII. Trust me.

**A/N**: AkuRoku contribution.

**.:Threshold:.**

Fire always seemed to bring back the memory. The long, lonely memory of his partner and long-term best friend. He sometimes wished Roxas didn't leave the Organization like he did...When he came back, he changed. Drastically.

Axel knew it was a turn for the worst.

Roxas had lost all morals, everything the older Member had told him _not_ to do, Roxas did almost daily.

Axel had told him to stay clear from Luxord. The two played cards every Friday.

Axel had advised to not get into Zexions way at any cost. Roxas let Zexion be on top.

Axel told him multiple times to not get on Xigbar's nerves. Xigbar let Roxas be on top once a week.

Axel had chided him about bothering Marluxia and to not call him a pansy. Axel was proven wrong when Roxas told their hungry sex stories.

Roxas had turned into a whore. Axel wasn't sure what to do about the younger boy.

And that feeling sometimes scared him.

Roxas was the best friend Axel could've asked for in the Organization. Roxas cared; or at least he _did_. Now the only thing he had in his head was how to get Demyx to take his clothes off. Now that Roxas was a whore, Axel tired not to have anything to do with the poor kid. He avoided him in the kitchen by casually walking out of the room when Roxas entered. Roxas always knew when he was in trouble, because Axel would drop WHATEVER it was he was doing, drawing, teasing Demyx, brushing his HAIR, he would DROP it, and leave the room.

And Roxas was smart enough not to ask why or follow him.

Axel cared deeply for the blond boy, but sometimes what he did just angered him in such a way, that _caring_ had nothing to do with it. Yeah, ok, he was only fifteen, but by now he should've at least known to listen to the only form of advice Roxas knew he could trust.

But he ignored Axel, or his conscience as he's been named, and did whatever he wanted.

And that angered Axel in the worst ways.

But today...Roxas was being good. Better than usual. He was probably finally tired of having his brains fucked out of him.

Axel walked into the room to find Roxas asleep sprawled out on his back on the small couch with unusually flushed cheeks, and his breathing a bit ragged. Axel gave him first a pathetic look, but he softened his expression, rolled his eyes, and crouched down at his bedside. He removed his leather glove, and placed a firm hand on Roxas' forehead, feeling the warm sensation coursing through him. Axel hummed, moving his hand down to his neck for a better feel, realizing he had just placed his hand on an unusually large hickey.

He scoffed in disgust, but disregarded the abrasion and continued to feel the heat Roxas radiated. He sighed in disagreement, and got up, proceeding to let the boy suffer for a while, and nearly exited the room. He heard the boy lightly moan in discomfort. Axel stopped in his tracks, paused, and scoffed angrily at himself and rolled his eyes.

He turned back toward the boy and found out the best way to pick him up. Axel held him on his front and carried him to his own room, gently setting him on the bed, and hearing him moan out in discomfort again. Axel tsked at the younger boy, and ran a hand delicately over his forehead. Roxas groaned and opened his eyes, lightly wincing at the bright white walls and the reflection of the sun from the window. Axel noticed, stood up and closed his curtains. He sighed, and looked back at the blond boy. He lowered to his knees next to his bedside, and looked at him to do something.

"You're not mad at me any more...?" He asked weakly.

"I never said that." Axel stated defensively.

"Well then why am I here...?"

"Because...I felt like being nice." Axel said, getting up and leaving the room for a second. He came back after a while with a bowl and towel in hand. He sat on the edge of the bed and put the bowl on his nightstand, took off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves. He dipped the towel in the water, and rung it dry, folded it neatly and put it on the blond boy's forehead, smoothing his index finger over his cheek.

"You see what happens when you let Vexen experiment on you...?"

"He told me what would happen, I knew I'd get pneumonia..."

"Well...why'd you let him do it...?" Axel asked, adjusting the towel gently on his head.

Roxas said nothing, glancing from Axel to somewhere else around the room.

"Just tell me."

"You'll get mad at me."

"So what, that's never stopped you before..."

"...He promised I could be on top..."

"...Oh, that's just sick. Do you have any idea how OLD Vexen is?"

"I don't care..."

Axel rolled his eyes, "Yeahandthatstheproblem..."

"It's not a problem-"

"It's a HUGE problem Roxas!"

Roxas again fell silent, keeping his gaze away from Axel's as he calmed his temper. "You have to take off your coat, you're burning up." Roxas groaned as he got up, and kept his back to the older male while he unzipped the coat and placed it on the floor. He sighed with relief, running a hand through his hair, and turning around to face the redhead. He was looking up at Roxas with a neutral expression; not mad, not sad, not happy.

Roxas always wore a wife beater sleeveless shirt underneath his coat in case something like that happened. He knew he had to cover up Xigbar's scars and Zexion's harsh abrasions all over his torso. The man was known to be a little...rough.

Axel turned his stare to ringing the cloth dry again. Roxas lay down on the bed on his back again, and huffed. "And what do you have to be mad about this time." "...I'm trying not to make you mad. But it's a lot harder than I remember...and I'm sorry." Axel snorted, "Nothing to be sorry about. I'm short-tempered, remember?"

"That's the thing...I don't really remember how close we used to be, Axel..." The said redhead glanced up from his soaking rag at the blond boy and paused. "Whataya mean?" "Like...I know we were best friends, and I remembered we were always together but I just...don't remember anything about you...I feel realy bad for it. I told Zexion and I thought he told you and that's why I thought you were mad at me..."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm only mad at what you're doing. You know being a fucking whore won't gain you everyone's trust; you have that memorized, right?" "I-I know that, Axel..."

Axel paused, completely dropping the cloth in the water and staring at the boy, "Well why are you letting them just take advantage of you like that?"

"You'll get made at me..."

"Roxas, spit it out."

"I wasn't trying to gain trust...it was more like gaining...experience..."

"Now WHY would you need experience, Roxas? Honestly. Now lay back down, I need to put this on your hollow little head." Roxas complied and lay back onto the bed and sighed. Axel rung the rag dry again, folded it and placed it on his head. He placed his hand on the sides of Roxas' neck, feeling his temperature already beginning to regulate.

"Hmm...it was one of those temporary experiments, huh...?" "Yeah, I remember Vexen saying something like that..." Axel laughed to himself gently, "Good ole'-ancient Vexen..."

"He's not like over forty or anything, Axel..." "He's still OLD." "Well yeah, to _you_. He's actually a really nice guy." "I know he's a nice guy. He stalks teenagers and rapes them."

"...You can't rape the willing, Axel."

"Shut up."

Hours passed and Roxas soon returned to normal. The blond boy still lay on Axel's bed with the older male sitting on the bedside and actually _reading_ a book to pass the time. "Axel?" "Hmm..." Roxas sat up completely and peeked over his shoulder, "Whatcha readin'?" "One of Larxene's books." "Oh, by that one French dude...?" "Uh-huh..." "Oh...ok. Well um...if you want your bed back, I could go back to my room now..." "If you feel better, you can go to your room."

"I'll...see you tomorrow..?" Roxas said, getting up and putting his coat back on.

"Ok..."

And Roxas closed the door, leaving Axel to sit in an unbearably quiet empty room.

_**-T-**_

Axel and Roxas didn't see each other for another twenty-four hours.

Axel walked down the halls, unintentionally keeping a close eye out for the blond boy. He slapped himself occasionally if he caught himself.

Once the blond boy was finally found, he was walking out of Luxord's door...must've been Friday.

"Roxas?" "Huh? Oh, hi Axel." The boy said, waving at him before closing Luxord's door. He walked up to meet the older male, and greeted him tiredly. "Listen um...I never said thank you for uh...being nice to me when I had that pneumonia thing...so, thank you...Axel." "D-don't mention it...Are you alright?" Roxas looked down at the ground and shrugged languidly.

Roxas looked up and could see that Axel was looking at him strangely, possibly searching for something. "I haven't had sex today, I'm clean." "Oh...ok. So what's bugging you?" "N-nothing just uh...I think I need some coffee actually..."

"Here, I'll go bug Demyx for a can, you go sit in the kitchen. I'll make you a cup, ok?" "You don't-" "I will anyway. Go, go, go, sit." Axel nudged the younger Nobody in the direction of the kitchen, and after a moment's hesitation he took a seat in the kitchen and set his head down on the counter. He heard Axel finally come into the room and start the coffee pot up and began to make his cup.

"Say, Roxas, have you gotten taller?" Axel asked from the counter, the said boy lifting his head from the table to look at his back dazedly.

"Huh? Oh, I dunno...how tall was I last time you asked me that?" "5'8..." The man answered, pouring in the average amount of cream he knew Roxas liked. "Doubt it then." "Oh, ok... How many spoons of sugar?"

"S-six..."

"Six?" Axel turned to the younger boy quizzically. Roxas laughed, "I'm really out of it..." "Ok...six it is." Axel chuckled to himself while he poured in the sugar and stirred it around.

Roxas set his head back on the tabletop in waiting. Axel grabbed the cup and set it on the counter in front of the half-asleep blond boy who shot up instantly and guzzled it down quickly. Axel turned from making his own cup and looked at him quizzically. Roxas sighed when the cup left his lips empty, and shook his head.

"Thanks Axel..." "Do you realize how friggin buzzed you're going to be in a second or two?" "Would you rather have me hyper or mopy?"

"No comment."

"Well then shut up."

_**-T-**_

Roxas got buzzed on the simplest of things, being only fifteen and extremely hyperactive.

Lollipops, certain kinds of soda, cake, cookies, especially oreos because he never put them down once he started a bag, and most of all, coffee.

That was the only thing that hadn't changed since Roxas had come back to the Organization. Axel was glad at least he could rely on that.

Except now.

The blond boy was running in circles around the kitchen, and around Axel and the table he sat at. The only reason Axel let this go on was because at this moment it didn't bother him. As long as Roxas was in Axel's care for the time being, he imposed, then he couldn't have had it better. He could finally keep an eye on the teen and make sure he didn't do anything too stupid.

Like what he was doing now. Running around the redhead and the table he sat at.

Axel sighed, and watched him run in circles, seemingly not even breaking a sweat. "Roxas, can you please stop? I don't really want thrown up coffee everywhere." Roxas skid to a stop to Axel's left and took in a deep breath and sighed. "I was wondering when you'd ask me to stop." "Is that what you were waiting for?" "Kind of. I was having fun. I think I killed off the buzz though." Roxas sat up next to Axel and put his head down for a rest. Axel ran a hand through the boy's hair and laughed to himself.

"You're warm."

"...I was running around for almost an hour."

Axel laughed to himself again, and gently sipped his cup of coffee more. He set down his cup, and glanced down at the boy who still had had his head on the table. He smiled, bringing up and hand and ran it soothingly along the boy's scalp. After a moment Roxas seemed to have even moved closer to the small sweet touches and sigh contently.

The younger boy sighed, and peered at Axel with one eye. "You know, you're the only one haven't somehow seduced yet." Axel quickly snatched his hand back. "Yeah, I know." he said, defensively. "And I hope to keep it that way." "Oh come on, that felt good." "Roxas, knock it off."

"What'd I do?" "You're just being stupid again." "It's the sex thing huh...?" "Yeah. Sure. Whatever you want to call it."

"Axel...if you don't mind me asking...when was that last time you had sex? You're so up tight all the time, I'd have so say it was ages ago...With all due respect, Axel, I'm only asking as a friend." "What kind of a sick little _friend_ asks questions like that!" Roxas cringed, and sighed. There was a silence between the two, and then it was Axel's turn to sigh, "Roxas, I'm...sorry." "No Axel, you're right. What kind of a sick little slut-friend am I, right?"

Suddenly there was a new hint of something in the air.

Axel tried to stay away from the answer, and told himself it was guilt.

They both knew it was sexual tension.

Axel hadn't felt the jagged edge of release in what seemed like ages, and he knew that Roxas was probably more than willing to try to help him, but...screwing someone as close to you as a best friend just seemed a bit...awkward.

"It really has been a while, Roxas...if you were really wondering..."

"...Is that why you always act like you have your boxers in a bunch?"

"...Yeah, probably." Axel sighed and glanced down at the boy. He had gotten off of his seat and stood next to the redhead, his looming blue eyes connecting with his confused green ones, "You should loosen up..." Axel felt Roxas' hand suddenly slide onto his leg. Axel stared down at the younger boy as long as he could before he let all morals go himself, cupping the younger boy's face in his hands and bringing him up swiftly, matching their lips together tenderly.

The sweet simple kiss turned hungry on both of their accounts, Roxas' bringing his hands up to wrap around Axel's waist.

Axel stopped to let him breathe. Before he opened his eyes Roxas ran his tongue over his lips and looked up at the redhead. Roxas found Axel's hand, gently lacing his fingers between his own, keeping the hypnotizing gaze in Axel's eyes. Roxas gently nodded up at the Pyro, Axel soon agreeing with a short nod, and looked around.

Both members raced toward the redhead's room. Once there Axel locked the door and tackled the blond to his bed, and already beginning to viciously strip both of them. Axel stopped once he towered over the hazed Roxas, both of their breaths ragged and out of sync. Axel eyed the dozens of hickeys he didn't remember putting on the younger's neck, he stared down at his bruised lips he didn't even realize he inflicted on him...and stared into his desperate eyes.

Roxas latched his hands onto Axel's hips, keeping their gazes locked, "Do it." Axel kept his looming eyes fused with Roxas', unsure of how to proceed. He loved Roxas, but to an extent, and this completely surpassed that line that kept them close and yet so distant.

The searing moan Roxas let out next almost tore Axel in two. "Move!" The younger, seemingly desperate boy yelped out, Axel soon complying and was soon pounding into the other member. Roxas had moved his hands to bore into his shoulders, the redhead finally feeling everything go blank for a few seconds before he regained himself enough to recoil and fall on the bed next to his former best friend.

Axel fell for his dirty, evil tricks. And he had no regret about it.

Roxas rolled over and rested on the nineteen year old's chest, eventually being brought into an even tighter embrace to fall asleep. Axel was the type that clung to sources of heat during the night.

And the next morning, Roxas didn't have the heart to get up and just walk out of the room like he had done to all the others after they were done with. No, he didn't have a heart at all, according to Xemnas. But Demyx had his own views. He says that they did have hearts, in a way. Roxas believed the seventeen year old musician intently, and went by his morals about the situation.

So, again, Roxas didn't have the heart to get up and leave Axel hanging. No, that morning, he woke up, yawned tiredly, shifted and went right back to sleep in Axel's arms. When Axel awoke, he gently ran his thumb over Roxas' cheek soothingly and lightly kissed his forehead. Roxas finally opened his eyes, jumped up and melded their mouths together, rapping one leg around the taller member. Their tongue battle pressed onward lazily, and when it ended, their eyes met awkwardly.

"I was gaining experience for you..."

"I figured."

Roxas smiled gently.

"I couldn't help it..."

"I know that too."

"But...now I think I can..."

"You won't stop being a whore, and you know it."

"If you asked me to..."

Axel licked his lips, "How do I know just asking you would kick the habit?"

"You still don't trust me..." Roxas' smiled faltered, but he kept the stare between them.

"I trust you."

"Well then you would know that I would do anything in my power to kick the habit, so long as you just ask me to."

"...Well, stop it then."

There was no answer from the blond boy. He only came closer to the redhead, and fell into a deep sleep.

Over the next few weeks, Roxas had left again, and no one knew where he had gone to. Axel tried to sit still about it, but couldn't hide the overwhelming concern. He caught word he was in Twilight Town, and that's where they fought.

Roxas really had lost all his memory of the older male this time.

After the battle, the redhead was devastated to have lost. They met again in the mansion that DiZ controlled the entire city from.

And he lost again.

He staggered to stay standing, finally looking up at the blond boy.

"Let's meet again...in the next life..."

"...I'll be waiting."

"Silly...just because you have a next life..."

And Axel disappeared. And Roxas fused with Sora, refusing to keep their silent promise to meet again after reincarnation.

**-End-**

**A/N**: WHERE on Earth would I be without the illustrious ScareltMichelle? How my debt to thee is endless.

So thanks again homedawg for your brain-works.

Kind of a darkfic i suppose...i went from dark, to funny, to more dark, then to depressing. Wow, i'm strange.

R+R?


End file.
